


Discovered In A Graveyard - Tag

by Esgalnen



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe Ending, Angels, Does not follow episode, Gen, M/M, Not a death fic, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Tag - Discovered In A Graveyard, Yes I know this is a Marmite Episode, road to recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: AU – This is a completely different version of The Professionals episode ‘Discovered In A Graveyard’.  It deviates significantly from the episode in question; and there's no mention of Mayli in this particular fic.   I admit that it's slightly on the weird side, but no-one dies.  It's a bit unusual with two points of view, one 'present' tense and one in the 'past' or 'perfect' tense.  I hope that it works.
Relationships: George Cowley - Relationship, Ray Doyle/Original Female Character(s), William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 2





	Discovered In A Graveyard - Tag

Discovered In A Graveyard – Tag

_I’m pinioned on the bed, what’s wrong? Why can’t I move? I-I know that I was shot and I’m lying on my rug. Am I dying? Strange dreams, Bodie is talking to me, I can’t respond; it’s all I can do to smile at him before darkness takes me down into its depths. I have a strange memory-or is it a dream? I’m floating above my body while the surgeons shock me. There’s no pain here, and I’m drifting away. Then I see her, a young woman, she is so bright that I can’t look at her. She looks up at me and I know for a certainty that she can see me. She walks across to my body and lays her hand on the crown of my head, and then she speaks, “Come back, Ray, is not your time.” And suddenly there’s a whooshing noise and I’m being pulled down into darkness again. I’m dreaming, I must be dreaming, Bodie and I standing in a pub and he’s telling me about himself and how I should stay cool. Stay cool huh. If I’d stayed cool I wouldn’t have been so stupid as to get myself shot. _

He could hear the beeping of machines and voices of what he thought were doctors above him, “His system’s idling, doing just enough to keep him alive, but the amount of brain activity suggests that he is trying to come to a decision.”

“Whether to live or die?”

He doesn’t hear the rest, he’s too tired to concentrate and the feeling of spiraling down into darkness is too strong to resist and he can’t hold out any longer.

_I’m walking through a graveyard with Cowley. “That’s the end of all your plans and schemes.” He remembers Cowley pleading with him, telling him, no, asking him if it was because he didn’t care; and his response ‘No, because I didn’t care enough.’ Cowley moves on._

He could hear, just on the edge of consciousness, “His output’s dropped off.”

“Dammit man, do something!”

“A doctor I am. God I am not. Let’s try a dopamine infusion-” before consciousness fades away again and he was back in the cemetery.

_“It’s not all about death you know,” a gentle voice says behind me._

_“Most of it is,” I manage a wry smile._

_“You have saved lives as well as taken them,” she says, “the nurse who had a grenade stuffed down her brassiere; the woman who’d overdosed herself with heroin. She checked herself into rehab – came out the other side.” The angel lays a hand on my arm, “what about the patients you saved when that nutcase tried to hold the government to ransom?”_

_“What about the ones we failed to save?” I demand, “Mickey Hamilton and his daughter!”_

_“But unlike some I have known you have used that as a spur. To try and ensure that it does not happen again.” The angel smiles, “you can go on if you wish; I have no hold over you. But you should ask yourself is there a reason you should stay?”_

_I frown, “Bodie. Even in Heaven I would hear him cursing me. Silly sod would probably get himself killed if I wasn’t there to watch his back.”_

_She smiles again, and this time I manage a smile back, “So you have your answer. Now, this place is hardly conducive to rest; shall we go somewhere else?”_

_He remembers holding his hand out, feeling the cool white fingers close around his own and then the world spins and he’s standing on a grassy plain, overlooking a wide, sinuous river, glittering in the sunlight. The angel turns and says, “Come. Rest. When you awaken again your friend will be with you.”_

_“Promise?” the word is almost a plea._

_“Come,” the angel the says compassionately, “rest. You need sleep and quiet.”_

_I sit down next to her and look out at the river running beneath us. “I am tired,” I admit, “I am also frightened.”_

_The angel regards me quietly, and then replies, “You’re choosing to live aren’t you – therefore you have no reason to be.”_

_I remember lying down so that my head was resting on her knees. Her green eyes hold mine and I remember asking sleepily, “You putting me to sleep?”_

_“No, Mr Doyle. Your body needs rest, this setting makes it easier for you to relax.”_

_I manage a faint smile up at her, “Will you stay?”_

_“For a little while,” the angel promises, and the last thing I remember clearly is the feel of her hand on my shoulder before I sink into a deep sleep._

Bodie’s Point-of-View

Despite his protests, he had been ordered to go home and cleanup. Cowley brooked no argument and cursing the Controller under his breath Bodie did as he was told. Meanwhile the nurse took Doyle’s vitals again and satisfied that he was stable for the moment, stepped out of the room. A figure materialised in the chair next to the bed and gently took the limp hand.

_I’ve half-aware of my hand being taken, and I realise that the** angel** is next to me. I still don’t know if she speaks, but I can hear her voice in my head as clear as a bell. “Ray, you’re going to be all right. Your friend will be here very soon; your superior ordered him home to change but I doubt he’ll be away for too long.”_

_Sounds like Cowley, I think, he’d be the only one who could order Bodie home. I wonder if I should try and wake up, but I can barely think._

_“Easy,” her voice is soft, “just rest for little. You don’t have to do anything. You’ll be all right.”_

_There’s a part of me that wonders – seriously wonders – if this creature knows what happened to me; how close to leaving this world I was. Then I remember the strange hazy dream of floating up from the operating table and this Being who seemed to step out of nowhere to bring me back. Relieved I manage a light squeeze of her hand and to then I realise that my eyes are open and staring up into emerald green eyes and a wry grin that makes me want to smile in return, except for this thing down my throat. She leans over me and her left hand brushes the hair out of my eyes, “You’re going to get well,” she orders, those amazing eyes holding mine, “but for now you need sleep. I promise when you wake up again, your partner will be here.”_

_I want to ask about the person who shot me but exhaustion is already overtaking me and before I know it I’m sinking back down into sleep._

Bodie hurtled through the hospital corridors, the look on his face dark and menacing, nurses on duty took one look at his face and moved swiftly out of his way. He pushed open the door of Doyle’s room and blinked. For an instant he saw (or thought he saw) a young woman sitting next to Doyle’s bed, a hand loosely clasping his partners. She turned and smiled at him, Bodie opened his mouth to ask who the hell she was and what she was doing there and then suddenly she disappeared in a shower of sparkles. For a couple of minutes, Bodie stared at the space she had occupied and then he took three steps forward to grasp his friend’s hand, “Ray,” he muttered under his breath.

_I surface slowly. A different hand is holding my own and despite the sense of reassurance I received from my ‘angel’ this feeling is even stronger and I recognise my partner’s grip in my own. Relief speeds through my body and I finally manage to peel my eyes open. At first it’s all I can do to focus, and then I see Bodie’s worried face. I would smile, but again the tube down my throat makes that difficult. There are other people in the room, but am so glad to see Bodie that nothing else really matters and I finally drift down into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I hear before darkness overtakes me completely is another voice speaking firmly. I think to Bodie, “Output’s improved, he’ll be all right now.”_

End

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don’t own The Professionals or anything else, and this story was only written for fun, I don’t have any money so please don’t sue.


End file.
